Tentado
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Su hermana es hermosa, está consciente de eso desde algunos meses, pero que no pueda ya casi quitarle los ojos de encima... eso lo está matando. LATIN HETALIA UA Bolivia/fem!Perú


Se me pegó esta pareja y I don't regret anything .

Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen, Micaela (fem!Perú) y Julio (Bolivia) son de sus respectivos autores.

Setting: UA

Advertencias: incesto

* * *

**Tentado**

Los ojos de Julio se le escapan, deslizándose por la cama hasta llegar más allá, al tocador, donde su hermana está parada, peinándose y hablando. Se remueve algo nervioso y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, sin dejar se mantener la vista fija en la espalda semi-desnuda de Micaela.

Su hermana es hermosa, está consciente de eso desde algunos meses, pero que no pueda ya casi quitarle los ojos de encima... eso lo está matando.

Sus ojos no dejan en paz la delicada línea blanca que se dibuja en la espalda de la morena, deteniéndose en especial sobre el ganchito. A veces se queda viéndola así, como si realmente no importase, pero normalmente suele tragar y tratar de desesperadamente desviar la mirada. Pero hoy se mantiene ahí callado, sin escuchar realmente lo que su hermana le cuenta acerca de este tal Pancho, deseando en silencio poder pararse y simplemente deslizar dos dedos a lo largo de la espina dorsal de la mayor.

Quiere saber cómo se siente su piel bajo sus manos, si es tan suave como se la imagina, y un suave cosquilleo le recorre las yemas de los dedos. Se muerde el labio y luego se relame, conteniendo la respiración cuando ella se da la vuelta y se acerca de nuevo a la cama. Se repite mentalmente que no debe quedarse mirándola, al menos de manera tan obvia, pero no puede y agradece que su hermana sea tan volada.

Micaela comenta algo y se ríe, y Julio se ríe aunque no sabe de qué. Micaela le revuelve el cabello, ignorando la incomodidad de Julio, quien rueda por la cama, alejándose un poco.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo -dice riéndose para que no parezca tan necesitado, pero Micaela se carcajea, recogiendo su polo, ese que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, dándole a uno las ganas de terminar de quitárselo.

-¡Pero si estoy saliendo! -exclama y termina de ponerse su polo, ocultando su sostén de encaje blanco-. Martina me asesina si no voy...

Y se ríe, y se ríe, y Julio quiere morirse ahí mismo por estas cosas que siente y no debería siquiera pensar.

-Ya lo sé -se apresura a decir-. ¡No era en serio!

Micaela se sienta en el borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos de taco nueve, cerrando con algo de dificultad el cierre y tambaleándose primero un poco, pero al rato ya se mueve con mucha agilidad y balance, taconeando de vuelta al tocador para envolverse en perfume y volver a retocarse un poco el maquillaje. Cuando coge su cartera y su celular (billetera no, porque están yendo Francisco y en todo caso también Manuel), y sale de su habitación, Julio la sigue con las manos atascadas en los bolsillos de su jean, arrastrando los pies. Pasan por último frente a la puerta de Julio antes de bajar y dirigirse a la puerta principal.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi esposo despidiéndome antes de irme al trabajo? -bromea Micaela al girarse en el marco de la puerta y ver a su hermanito ahí parado.

-Pues te estaré esperando en la cama -bromea él y le ríe de vuelta-. ¡No te emborraches demasiado, ah! Papá ya estará de regreso para cuando a ti se te ocurra volver.

Micaela le dedica una sonrisa enternecida y se vuelve a acercar a él, presiónandolo contra su pecho para besar su frente. Julio se estremece al sentir sus senos por encima de la ropa y desea ponerle las manos encima, cacheteándose mentalmente por aquel pensamiento, aunque recordando con pesar que no era el primero de esa índole que tenía con su hermana.

Micaela es alguien a quien le gusta celebrar, haciéndolo incluso cuando no hay qué celebrar; a ella siempre se le ocurre algo y en última instancia celebra el simple hecho de estar viva. En su grupo de amigos es tal vez la más juerguera junto con Martina. No es que Catalina e Itzel fuesen más angelitas, pero si pudiesen, la peruana y la argentina saldrían de parranda a diario. A Manuel sólo le gusta beber, pero de todas maneras viene con el grupo, porque hay que cuidar de sus amigas borrachas y aunque no sean más que un montón de revoltosas molestas y problemáticas, no quiere que nada les suceda. Luciano y Rodrigo siempre lo molestan diciendo que solamente va por Micaela, pero Manuel lo desmiente totalmente.

Julio sabe que Micaela no es una buena bebedora y sólo en su imaginación se puede pintar qué sucedería con ella cuando está ebria. Se pregunta si es de las borrachas que ya no hacen más que vomitar, pero se deshace inmediatamente de aquel pensamiento porque detesta imaginarse a su hermana en ese estado.

Julio en cambio no es de los que salen mucho, incluso a sus dieciséis mantiene sólo un círculo de amigos pequeño, dentro del cual la única que siempre quiere ir a bailar es María, mientras que él y Daniel, su mejor amigo, prefieren las noches de películas y salidas de comida chatarra. Por eso es que él se queda en casa, echado boca arriba mientras oye a su padre llegar poco antes de medianoche. Su mirada, que antes había divagado sobre la espalda y las curvas de su hermana, ahora está clavada en el techo, sus labios entreabiertos y sus pensamientos perdidos.

Quiere tocar a su hermana, no sabe ahora en qué manera, pero su piel lo llama...

Oye los pasos de su padre subir por las escaleras, pasar frente a su puerta y meterse a su cuarto, al fondo del pasillo. Se pregunta qué diría su madre (si siguiese viva) acerca del agotador trabajo de su esposo, pero no llega a ninguna conclusión, aunque sabe que estaría muy molesta si supiera de las andanzas de su hija mayor.

Pasan las horas y cerca de las tres y media vuelve a oír la puerta. "Hoy vuelve temprano" piensa algo apesadumbrado y a la vez aliviado. Agudiza el oído, percibiendo como alguien sube a tropezones las escaleras y agradece que su padre tenga el sueño pesado. Espera a que los pasos pasen frente a su cuarto, mas eso no sucede nunca. Su cuerpo entero de tensa cuando cae en la cuenta de que su puerta se ha abierto y se vuelve a cerrar. Oye que algo cae al suelo y está seguro que son unos zapatos de tacón alto con cierre, cuando a su lado aparece un peso extra sobre su cama y dos brazos lo buscan a tientas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -farfulla en voz baja, creyendo que su hermana se ha confundido de puerta.

-Déjame dormir aquí -responde Micaela en susurros entrecortados y Julio siente como lo golpea el fuerte olor a trago y cigarro y Dios sabe qué más.

-¿Qué...?

-No quiero tener que tender mañana mi cama -balbucea Micaela y jala la almohada de su hermano.

Julio va a protestar, pero se queda callado al percatarse que Micaela se ha quedado dormida. La puede ver más o menos bien porque hoy a decidido dejar las cortinas abiertas y la luz del alumbrado público le da un tono anaranjado a su dormitorio. La expresión de Micaela se ve relajada y Julio no hace más que quedarse echado, sin almohada y mirando hacia su costado. Se pregunta si...

Se remueve un poco nervioso y alza lentamente la mano, rozando la mejilla de Micaela con el dorso tembloroso. Micaela suspira. Los dedos de Julio delinean sus labios y recorren el puente de su nariz, llevando también su otra mano a la cara de su hermana, recorriendo su otra mejilla. Se apega un poco más a ella y se estremece al sentir su aliento, intensificándose el olor a alcohol. Micaela suelta otro balbuceo y los dedos de Julio se aventuran más allá de su cuello, recorriendo su hombro desnudo, haciendo a un lado la tira de su sostén, y repentinamente han corrido hasta el borde de su polo, rozando su estómago por debajo de este.

Se detiene repentinamente, percatándose de lo que está haciendo, y sus manos vuelven a temblar. La piel de Micaela es cálida y suave, mucho más adictiva de lo que Julio se había imaginado.  
Sus dedos vuelven a moverse, trepándose por el torso de su hermana hasta que se topan con tela de encaje y su estómago da un vuelco. Desliza sus manos por sobre la ropa interior de la chica, jugando con las sensaciones y la adrenalina. Presiona un poco y Micaela se remueve, mas no despierta. Traga al dar con el imán que cierra el brasier por delante y luego de dudarlo unos instantes, lo separa.

Su corazón se detiene por un segundo cuando la toca, porque nunca antes ha tocado algo tan suave. Sus manos acunan sus senos, dibujando círculos con sus pulgares. Una mano vuelve a bajar, resbalándose por su cintura hasta rozar su cadera y luego dirigirse a su espalda. Su mirada regresa a su garganta y luego a su rostro, a sus párpados cerrados, sus graciosas pestañas y el maquillaje algo corrido. Sus mejillas quietas lo tentaban, su pecho subía y bajaba debajo de su mano derecha. La cabeza de Julio hace cortocircuito y él presiona sus labios contra los de su hermana.

Luego de unos segundos se separa de golpe, le cierra el sostén y se voltea rápidamente, con el rostro ardiéndole y el corazón latiéndole a mil. Y jurando que nunca más volverá a mirar a su hermana, se hunde en un sueño inquieto.

(Micaela en ningún momento ha estado dormida.)


End file.
